Hero No More
by The Autumn Witch
Summary: After the events of Dragon Age Origins and the events of Dragon Age Awakening, The Hero of Ferelden travels to Kirkwall with her new companion Ariane to set into motion the catalyst that starts the now infamous war between the Mages and Templars. However, along the way, she uncovers not only long held secrets but a revaluation so shocking it will forever change her world.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, when I initially left The Circle with Duncan to join the Grey Wardens, the first thing that I became intensely aware of, other than the fact that I was outside, was the realization that I was no longer under the unwavering glare of the Templars. From the time I arrived as a child until that very moment when I stepped out the Circle doors, nearly every moment of my life was under nonstop Templar scrutiny.

Being a woman made it even worse. I had always been extremely uncomfortable with the way in which the male Templars would find excuses to inspect my quarters at night or even when I was in the bath. However, uncomfortable as I was, I had always tried to tell myself they were just doing their job. Sadly though, the true dreadfulness of the situation could no longer be ignored when on the very day that I started my menses I overheard one of the Templars telling another, "You blew it mate. You should have taken her before she started to bleed. Now you have to worry about her being with child. No matter I suppose, we can always give her a good thump if she ends up preggers."

As a child, I was unable to comprehend why these scary, heavily armoured knights seemed to detest my very existence. At first I had thought perhaps it was that because I was an elf; a prejudice that I had experienced many times when my family ventured near humans settlements. I soon observed though that the human mages within the tower were being treated the same way as I, albeit without the "knife ear" insults.

Eventually, I came to understand the real cause of the Templar's ire was the fact that magic flowed through my veins. Even still, as a youth, I still did not understand why something so completely out of my control made me the monster the Templars all too often insisted I was. Matter a fact, I often thought to myself, magic made me special and perhaps they were just jealous that I had something they themselves did not possess or lacked the ability to control. When I brought this to their attention I was beat to an inch of my life by one particularly nasty Templar. It was only due to the intervention of a new Templar recruit named Cullen that I actually lived.

Thus, even now years later, as I say my goodbyes to Finn and Dagna after a quick visit to catch up with my old friends, I couldn't wait to get beyond the main doors into the fresh, open air.

"When do you think you might stop by again? I still have so much I want to ask you about?" Dagna asked in that special excited way only she can.

Although Dagna is a dwarf and can't technically practice magic due to a limitation of her species, she is easily the most enthusiastic person I have ever met when it comes to her drive to study the arcane arts. Matter a fact, it was because of me that she was accepted to the circle for study in the first place, even sans magical ability, but alas that is story that has already been told by too many tellers.

"Well Ariane and I still have to try to make it Kirkwall before autumn to speak to Anders and then back to Denerim to hopefully meet up with my better half for a while. Then, in late summer I am supposed to lecture here for a month. So if all goes to plan, I should be back in less than a year." I happily answered.

Butting in as usual, Finn spoke, "So Leliana is still working for The Divine? I honestly don't see how you two make your marriage work with not seeing each other that often."

I was about to answer when Ariane, my Dalish Elf travelling companion, piped in with, "Neither do I."

Surprised by her overt interest in my marriage, it took me a few moments to focus well enough to reply. "It's not so much a choice but a necessity. The Divine asked her to help with something really important right about the same time King Alistair recalled me to his court. It was either make do or end the relationship. We see each other a few times a year and we make those times really count so to speak."

"Still" Finn started, "It must be hard being in the peak of your life with no one to share your bed with most of the time."

"FINN! What a thing to say! Just because no one around here will touch you with a ten-foot pole doesn't mean everyone else is a slave to their physical desires!" Danga nearly shouted at Finn's incredulous remark.

I was thankful Dagna spoke up for me. I can slay dragons and darkspawn without batting an eye, but I was not one to speak about my private life in public. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

I was about to say something when Ariane suddenly unceremoniously stomped off and then straight out the main doors.

"Well I guess I better go see what's wrong with her." I honestly spoke as I was clueless to why she so abruptly left. "I will see you all again soon and I won't forget to tell Leliana you said hi."

I was about to turn and leave when Dagna softly grabbed my arm and said, "Hey, you really don't know what's bothering Ariane do you?"

Giving her a puzzled look I just shook my head no.

"Jeez, Gallia, I may not be a mighty Mage like yourself but I can still tell when someone is hurting in matters of the heart."

"What are you going on about?"

Shaking her head and softly laughing to herself Dagan replied, "You really don't know do you? Well, it's not my place to tell you but if I were you, I would not talk too much about Leliana around her. Every time you do, it's like stabbing her in the heart, if you get my meaning."

Suddenly and all too clearly I understood and honestly a part of me was overjoyed while at the same time the other part was scared to death. What the hell had I got myself into?

For weeks we travelled north at a steady pace and although we ran into several groups of bandits and a few wandering darkspawn factions we arrived in Kirkwall before the first frost of autumn.

Both Ariane and I were amazed at the sheer size of the city, especially the huge, ancient statues draped in cruel chains forever gazing down in hopeless despair. It was my understanding that these same grotesque statues were the first thing uncountable hordes of incoming slaves first gazed upon when they arrived in the city centuries ago. It was inevitable that a painful lump soon formed in my throat as I pondered the horror that awaited those poor souls.

Although slave traders had long since been expelled from Kirkwall and the current population of the city had nothing to do with those times, self examination was compulsory at times like this as the horrific institution of slavery is still a blot upon all of humanity and sadly still practiced in parts of Thedas. Truly how low can humanity go?

As we walked through what was colloquially known as "High Town", we were both impressed by the hustle and bustle of the numerous merchants and other busy city dwellers. Compared to this place, Denerim was simply placid. Elf, human, dwarf and the even the occasional Qunari were coming and going from every direction and the savoury odours for the local restaurants and pubs were so enticing we eventually found ourselves stopping to sample the local culinary goods.

We settled on a place called "The Speckled Halla" From the outside it seemed a bit too posh for my taste but Ariane had mentioned she had never even been inside such a nice place so I decided to indulge her fancies. Though to be perfectly honest, as posh as this place was, compared to some of the places Leliana and I had frequented in Val Royeaux, it was middle of the road at best. Nevertheless, Ariane was white eyed in amazement and thirsty with desire so I gave in and we stopped for a midday meal.

I could tell some of the human staff was not happy with having to Elves in their presence but it's amazing how peoples' attitudes changes after a few gold sovereigns change hands. With all the accolades and attention I had received in Ferelden after stopping the blight, I sometimes forget that technically Elves are still second class citizens in most places.

We started out with a jelly of quail and crayfish cream cheese on top of multi-grain, stone-oven baked crackers. Then we sampled a small pear and walnut salad drizzled in a rich balsamic dressing. For my entree I had a tender, juicy lamb saddle surrounded by violet artichokes, wedges of heirloom tomatoes, garlic infused greens and olive crumble. Ariane ended up with a delicate breast of white squab with braised asparagus, double roasted pistachio mash and golden, honey carrots. We then shared a dish of iced, brandied glazed cherries surrounded by deeply, aromatic thick vanilla cream. It was all very delicious and we were beyond stuffed.

I was so content in my food high that I didn't at first recognize the person who casually walked in the door and delivered an armful of fresh vegetables to the head chef. When it did finally hit me I was simply gob-smacked and nearly fell out of my seat.

"Merrill! Is that really you!?" Was all I could eek out.

Looking up at me with her typical, comedic confusion, I at first I didn't think she remembered me but when a bright pink blush washed across her face I knew she had remembered and then some!

We first met nearly a year after the blight. Her tribe was travelling north in an attempt to both elude Ferelden authorities and the wandering darkspawn that still plagued parts of Ferleden. I was, at the time, travelling north with King Alistair's minister of intelligence on a covert mission. I was also going through a tremendously deep, dark depression due to Leliana mysteriously and suddenly leaving me due to a desperate secret from her past.

As it turned out, Merrill and I had a hot and heavy affair (Merrill's first) and I briefly thought we were going to be a real couple but right as we were ready to take it to the next level, I was kidnapped and sold to a ferocious barbarian tribe. Eventually, Leliana got wind of my plight and rescued me even as I hung on the verge of death and in doing so we affirmed our love and went on to soon be married. Unfortunately, Merrill ended up on the short side of things but had taken the events in happy stride as only she can.

"Oh my! Gallia! Is that really you? What a stupid question... of course it's really you otherwise how would you know who I was and why would I be blubbering on so?" Merrill replied.

Yep, same old Merrill!

I stood up and we exchanged an awkward hug.

"What in the world are you doing in Kirkwall selling greens to a restaurant?" I asked out of genuine curiosity. The idea of a Dalish elf being so "domesticated" was baffling.

"Well it's bit of a long story actually... well not so much long but embarrassing and complicated."

Sensing she was somewhat uncomfortable inside the restaurant around so many humans I suggested we go find somewhere to sit down and chat in High Town So twenty minutes later we found ourselves in a small park under a nice Oak, shade tree.

I also introduced her to Ariane, which I could tell by both of their reactions that I would have some explaining to do myself later.

Merrill went on to explain that she had left her tribe due to philosophical reasons and she was now living in a High Town mansion with her lover Amber Hawke.

"Amber Hawke? Isn't that the person who drove the Qunari out during the uprising a year or two ago?" I asked.

"Yes the very same." she replied with a perfectly wicked and proud grin.

I couldn't help but think of the chances that this odd, introverted, Dalish elf had bedded both the Hero of Ferelden AND the Champion of Kirkwall. Most people who meet Merrill are kind of frightened of her to be honest. She comes across rather strange and that is on a good day. I wonder if that says more about me than her?

"So the vegetable thing?"

"Oh yea! Well Amber has a nice garden area and as you know, you can take the Elf out of the forest but not the forest out of the Elf. Anyway, one day Amber and I had a friend over for dinner who is part owner of a pub in Low Town called the Hanged Man. He was very impressed with the vegetables and herbs I had grown in a city garden so he suggested that I sell them to some local restaurateurs. With his contacts I soon had more takers than I could keep supplied. Of course, I have to give him a cut of the sales. He says the other Dwarven merchants would have his head if he didn't take a cut but if I know Varric he is probably donating what I give him to some deserving charity so I don't mind." Merrill managed to answer in one long breath.

"Oh I see, that makes sense I suppose. Well, I have to say Merrill, all things considered you have done very well for yourself. The Champion of Kirkwall no less! Not too shabby eh?" I jokingly asked.

Fiddling with her hair first, Merrill then looked over at Ariane and then back to me before she spoke again. "So are you two...? You know?" Then she blushed again.

Before I could answer with a polite response Ariane quickly answered with a fake laugh, "No, of course not. Who can compete with the mighty Leliana?"

Although Ariane had made sure to make it appear she was being cute, I could observe something behind her eyes that she was trying to conceal.

"Oh you don't have to tell me about that!" Merrill replied with a giggle.

Oh dear, they both were going to use this as a excuse to pick on me.

"Look guys, what can I say? I know its a weird relationship and I know I have perhaps hurt some feelings along the way, though never on purpose. But you have to remember what we went through that year before the blight ended. Every single day we put our lives on the line for each other and every single day we had each other's back. It wraps your soul together like nothing else. Hell, even to this day Alistair would leave Anora in a second if either Leliana or I expressed interest in him."

"Then where is she now?" Ariane asked. "If she loves you so much why have you gone to bed alone every night for the past seven months? Why isn't she here helping you?"

Taken aback by Ariane's uncharacteristically serious tone, I replied. "She is helping the Divine, you know that."

I could not but help notice Merrill's interest pick up when I spoke of the Divine.

"If she loves you so much why didn't she say no?" Ariane replied.

I went to say something and simply stopped short. It had not even occurred to me that Leliana could have turned down the Divine. It never even came up in conversation at all. I sat there silent trying to come up with something to say and there was nothing. Suddenly, an ember of doubt ignited way, way back in my mind.

When I first met Leliana she was an Orlesian bard and in the rest of the world that translates to Orlesian "master spy".

During the events that led up to the end of the blight, I met Leliana's mentor and she was simply the most manipulative, selfish entity that I have ever had the disgust of meeting. Even in the dramatic seconds before we killed, she was still trying to manipulate Leliana by saying that she was in fact a reflection of herself. Of course, at the time, in the heat of the battle, it simply felt like desperate words but as I silently sat there looking for answers for Ariane's enquiry, those same words felt heavy and thick.

"Leliana was a Chantry sister when we first met. She takes her religion very seriously. She even said she had a vision that she was supposed to help us in our quest to stop the blight. So when the head of her religion personally asks her for help, what do you think she would say?" Was what I finally sputtered out.

"As true as that might be, she isn't married to her religion is she?" Ariane came right back with.

At this point I was frustrated and didn't want to continue down the same path, so I spoke directly to Merrill. "I'm sorry Merrill but even with as much fun as we are having talking about by absent wife, we should be going. We have an appointment we must keep."

"Going to meet someone else?" Merrill asked as innocently as she could.

"Yes just an old friend who is staying here in Kirkwall."

Luckily Ariane was seasoned enough to not jump into the conversation giving up the name of the person I was meeting. She must have also noticed Merrill's reaction to when I first spoke of the Divine.

With that Merrill and I exchanged a more sincere hug and we parted ways. She invited us back to meet her partner, Amber before we left Kirkwall and we said we would do our best to stop by.

I watched Merrill as she walked away, traces of her woody perfume still hung in the air and on my outer clothes from our shared embrace. Even though I was very used to Leliana's full, curvy body pressing upon mine, Merrill's still felt somehow familiar and comforting when we touched. I soon found myself wondering what could have been but before I was too lost in my lusty thoughts of yesteryear, Ariane snapped me out of it. Thus we were soon headed to our clandestine meeting with an outlaw Apostate, Grey Warden deserter and just so happened, one of my closest companions named Anders.

Luckily for us, Merrill had taken the time to give us both advice about visiting Kirkwall in general. Apparently, the Templar Commander here was nearly paranoid about Apostates so Ariane and I made sure to hide any indication I was a Mage. As I had papers to prove who I was, both a Commander in the Grey Wardens and a Chancellor to King Alistair, I doubt even this Templar Commander would dare stop us, but, you never know.

Eventually we made our way to the outskirts of what was known as "Low Town". Oddly enough, as spectacular and brilliant as High Town had been, Low Town was filthy and dangerous. I had to really wonder why the hell Anders was meeting us in such a place. Twice, Ariane had to disarm idiots who tried to rob us.

I always found it amusing, when Ariane would embarrass some big, old-tough guy, who assumed she was easy pickings, by thrashing him an inch from his life. She may be small but Ariane could bash it out with the best of them.

She even once offered to enter a drinking contest with an old, Dwarven friend of mind named Oghren, just to get him to shut up, but thank the gods I was able to talk her out of it. She was just stubborn enough to drink as much as Oghren but it would have certainly killed her. However, it did earn her some respect within the Grey Warden barracks and Oghren actually grew to admire her as well.

The first time I met her, I had gone to inspect Flemeth's and Morrigan's old forest cottage in hopes of finding a clue to where Morrigan might be hiding. Luckily, I had brought my Mabari war dog with me who alerted to me to her presence within the shadows.

Fortunately, we soon discovered we were both at Flemeth's hut looking for the same person, Morrigan. So we agreed to team up and the rest is history as they say.

Since then she has been my constant companion although I had made it clear that she was free to rejoin her Dalish tribe anytime she liked. I also forbade her from joining the Grey Wardens due to the secret joining ritual that sadly if it doesn't kill you, it will certainly shorten your lifespan.

In fact, the only times she left my side was during the two brief three week periods Leliana had returned home. Then as soon as Leliana was off on another mission, Ariane showed up a few days later. Yea, you don't have to say it, I see what's going on but to be honest, I thoroughly enjoy her presence and as she is also an elf, there is a connection we have that is missing between Leliana and myself. So for now at least, she is a part of my life. As far as later, time will tell.

We finally arrived at "The Hanged Man Pub" for our meeting with Anders. I have to admit, I had been to some dreary places in my travels, but this place made the blood-cult, infested pub in Haven look like a walk on a sunny beach, even considering everyone we met at the pub in Haven tried to kill us no less!

We found Anders in a darkened booth in a filth, ridden back room. At first I almost didn't recognise him due to him being so much thinner as well as his now sullen, sallow face. The last time I had seen him was right after our now famous defeat of infamous Brood Mother of the Amaranthine Dragon Wastes.

Back then, he was at least twenty pounds heavier and was constantly full of smiles and jokes even when you didn't want him to be. Now however, there was a sadness about him that seemed almost contagious. Just sitting down with him, Ariane and I both could feel the waves of remorse and hopelessness erupting from him. He used to be one of the only people, besides Leliana and Alistair of course, who could always make me laugh, even when things were at their worst. Seeing him now in the this pool of sorrow was truly heartbreaking.

I had to focus hard to speak as my neck was clinched in sadness. "Anders, dear god man what has happened to you?"

Slowly looking up to meet my eyes, he grimly simply said, "The Maker."

I had never known Anders to be a particularly religious man so when he spoke of the human god the of Chantry I was taken back a bit. "Can you be a little more specific?"

Anders then went on to explain his current situation. Kirkwall was experiencing a particularly tough crack down on Mages by the Chantry but more specifically by the military order tasked to both protect the Chantry and enforce their unquestionable take on Chantry law.

It would seem the Templar Knight Commander was doing her best to quash any freedom for Circle Mages as well as ruthlessly hunting down any free Apostates. Though to be honest, I wondered how that was possible since both Merrill and her partner Amber were able to remain free.

I was on the brink of asking him about the two free women when he abruptly told me about how he thwarted a high ranking Templar's plan to make all Mages in Kirkwall tranquil. I knew then, at that moment, my motivations for travelling to Kirkwall were more than justified.

I very casually cast a spell, that through psychic means, would discourage anyone from walking within ten feet of us as well as simultaneously muffling any sound that we might generate. Then I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"I see my contacts weren't exaggerating. But before I continue, I have got to have your word that you will never, ever reveal that either me or Ariane helped you. I have worked very hard to keep in the good graces of both the Ferelden nobles and the Chantry elite to jeopardise it now. "

"Agreed." Anders said without hesitating.

"I mean it Anders. You have to truly mean this." I replied.

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow Anders spoke, "Yes, yes of course. You know what this means to me."

Actually I didn't know how much it meant to him, but just seeing him so serious now spoke volumes. Anders had always hated being under the yoke of the Chantry but there was a new look in his eyes. I could tell something had fundamentally changed in him since the last we spoke but I honestly was afraid to ask what it was. As bad as it sounds, I needed _plausible deniability_.

"Will you take the blood oath?" I asked.

The blood oath is an oath based on a quasi blood-magic spell that if broken would result in the oath breaker dying. I was dead serious in my need to remain above reproach concerning the Chantry.

Anders's eyes widened in shock. He was clearly not expecting me to offer the blood oath. "If that is what it takes, yes, I will take the blood oath."

Covertly I cast the spell that initialized the oath. Then we both punctured the palm of our hands and grabbed each other's now bloody hand and I completed the blood-oath spell. Afterwards, Anders cast a quick healing spell and our wounds were good as new except that we could see a symbol on each other's palm that indicated we were magically bound to each other. Luckily, only we could see the symbol as blood oaths are inherently a private affair.

Now that out oaths were exchanged I could get on with our business.

"Ok Anders, I was able to get the formula for the exploding lyrium sand from Dworkin. Then I was able to enhanced it exponentially." I said with a bit of pride.

Anders looked at me with wide eyes again and said, "Exponentially?"

Grinning I replied, "Yes, you heard right. From what I was able to test I would say anywhere from one to five thousand times greater than Dworkin was able to yield. But there is a catch."

"Which is?" Anders asked.

"To get the higher yield, you have to use a primer explosion to heat up the lyrium formula under pressure. This primer explosion has to be chemical and not magical. Don't even ask how I came up with that, I think they are still putting the east wing of Vigil's Keep back together." I sheepishly answered.

Ariane let out a small giggle at my embarrassment at nearly levelling a section of Vigil's keep.

"Luckily," I continued, "I was able to get a hold of Sten. He refused to give me the formula for the Qunari exploding powder, but he did give me a formula for a primer powder that isn't nearly as good but for our purpose it's fine."

"How hard is it to make?" Anders inquired.

"It's actually pretty easy and it can be set off with magic from afar." I answered as I handed him the formula written on a magically enhanced parchment. "However, some of the ingredients are hard to find and are not particularly pleasant to be around, like Sela Petrae for example."

"Sela Petrae?"

"Yea, it's concentrated, crystallized urine." I replied as innocently as possible.

"Wonderful." Anders said under his breath to no one in particular.

"Anders are you sure about this? Once we do this there is no going back. I talked to the rest of leadership and we are willing to find someone else if you would rather not." I asked as seriously as I could.

"Yes, I am sure. It has to be me. Actually I need to do this or I will feel like a huge failure. They keep killing us...abusing us...raping us...just for the crime of existing. It's wrong now, it's always been wrong and it has to stop. We have tried talking and debating and every time we take a stand they kill more of us. Their hate for us has become completely irrational and the more they hurt us, the more they want to hurt us even more."

Nodding my head in agreement, because I could feel the pain emanating from Anders, I reached my hand out and took Ander's before I spoke again.

"I agree one-hundred percent. The reason I agreed join the leadership of the Resolutionists was because I have heard this story over and over again all throughout Thedas. The Chantry has no interest in allowing us to be free or even to have a say in our own lives. The simple fact is, is that if Duncan hadn't conscripted me into the Grey Wardens I would still be locked in the tower under the control of the Templars. Did you know in my circle of friends within the Circle before I left, every single one of the women I knew had either been raped or abused by a Templar? To this day, I have no idea why I wasn't hurt but even so, I still wake up terrified in the middle of night at least once a week, covered in sweat and trembling because I imagine they are coming for me."

Pausing to swallow down my sadness I continued, "Anders we can't let this go on. How many children have had to deal with this? How many perfectly innocent people have perished due to some sadistic excuse of a Templar falsely accusing them of using blood magic just to hide their own crimes? It's wrong and it's got to stop and..." I had become too emotional and was unable to continue.

I felt Ariane's arm around my waist and she pulled me closer to her.

"Shhh...it's ok. We will make them pay da'vhenan." She said as she looked me in the eyes.

It was the first time she ever referred to me as "da'vhenan"; an Elven term of endearment roughly meaning, "my heart". Hearing her say it, as she peered into me with those impossibly liquid, Elven emerald eyes, filled me with an emotion I didn't really understand but never-the-less I simply nodded my head and replied, "That we will my dear, that we will."


	2. Part 2

Ariane and I wandered through Low Town for a while and then found ourselves back in High Town. We both decided although it would be much more expensive finding an inn situated in High Town for the night, it would also be much safer and most likely much nicer as well. We ended up picking a place near where we had stopped for lunch.

Our meeting with Anders really got to me and it took me several hours before I felt social enough again to speak to Ariane about anything other than our most basic needs. Focusing on my past at the circle always left me drained and guilty at the same time. I'm uncomfortable sharing my problems with those who I am not intimate with so discussing the Circle with both Anders and Ariane was tough on my ego. Thank goodness Ariane was a patient soul.

The hour was late so we decided to just stay in for the evening. We only had one more scheduled meeting before we left Kirkwall so we could relax a bit now.

Even though it was still late summer, the evenings in High Town were chilly so we stocked both fireplaces and brought the entire bedroom suite temperature up so high we could walk around completely unclothed and still be on the edge of being too warm.

It took the both of us but we actually dragged the cast iron bathtub directly in front of the main fire place and then filled the tub with water. After adding some decadent smelling oils and salts, I magically heated the water within to as hot as we could possibly stand it. The process agitated the water so we had more bubbles than we could ever wish for. I was really looking forward to a real bath.

As we were both small, even for Elves, and the tub was obviously designed for humans it was more than large enough to accommodate us both at the same time. So we agreed to bathe at the same time to better utilise the clean, steamy hot water. And before you ask, it is not uncommon for Elves of the same gender to communally bathe, so get any naughty thoughts out of your head.

As we undressed in front of each other it became all to obvious that we both had seen many battles. Plus, while I was captured by the barbarians I was tortured on a nearly daily basis by a sadistic, tribal king. So combined with the scars of battle, my small Elven body was covered by numerous scars and blemishes. I was only twenty-four years old but undressed in front of Ariane, even in soft candle light, the damage on my bare body made me appear much older. I felt embarrassed and vulnerable in front of the younger Ariane.

Her body, on the other hand, although scared from many battles as well, was not only firmer and much more muscular. It also did not betray her true age of twenty. Furthermore, she knew how attractive it was and a small smile formed on her face as she knew I was perhaps holding my gaze upon her longer than one normally would in such circumstances.

Both I and Leliana had fiery, ginger hair and as Leliana was the only other woman I had seen nude in ages, the tiny patch of chestnut, silken hair that concealed Ariane's sex seemed strange to my eyes. Her much smaller but proud Elven breasts also appeared almost exotic after years of appreciating Leliana's plump, full human breasts. I could not help myself in returning her soft smile in kind.

We both moved to the tub and we held hands as we stepped over the tub's brim in order to help each other balance and avoid slipping, although our eyes never broke contact with one another.

Over the next hour or so we took turns washing and rinsing each other's hair and necks. When it came time to wash each other's back, even as much as I loved Leliana, I found myself becoming intoxicated and severely aroused at both touching Ariane's bare back and taking in her natural, Elven scent. I had only ever been intimate with one other of my kind, Merrill, and I had forgot how powerful our species sensual scents are.

It was becoming difficult to focus and my wandering mind kept imagining how her bare skin tasted. Both of us where now breathing rapidly so I simply leaned my head forward and rested it on her upper back. I needed time to regain my composure as things were moving too fast. I would not betray my vows to Leliana but I was quickly weakening.

As my head rested on Ariane's back, it gently rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing and I could now feel the heat emanating from her nubile body. This had a profound effect on me and without warning and for reasons I still don't quite understand, I started sobbing right there in the tub.

The tears flowed unabated for what seemed like an eternity when Ariane finally turned around and gazed upon me with both confusion and sympathy in her eyes.

Gently placing my head within her hands, she lifted my eyes to meet hers and said with a tenderness that I had never heard from her, "What have I done?"

After a few moments I shook my head and softly spoke, "You have done nothing my dear. It is I who is at fault."

Looking at me more confused than ever, "You've done nothing. I'm sorry if this was too hard on you. I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to seduce you. I'm so sorry. I am totally out of place...you are the innocent one here."

Shaking my head even faster I replied, "No...no...you don't understand...I am not crying because of this...you don't understand."

Looking at me in the eyes yet again, Ariane said, "What? I don't understand? What's wrong da'vhenan?"

Now softly sobbing I just shook my head again, "I...can't say...you won't understand...no...you will think I'm a horrible monster." I answered in between sobs.

Ariane had obviously now become really frightened and started softly crying herself, "Gallia! Listen to me, there is NOTHING you can ever say to me that would make you a monster in my eyes...I promise! NOTHING!"

Peering into her genuinely honest, teary eyes, I leaned back against the tub's far side and pulled her to me in a hug so I could talk without having to actually face her directly.

I tried to speak but kept choking on my own sobs as now I was completely a wreck, almost to the point where I could not regain control.

"Shhhhhh..." she said, "It's alright da'vhenan. Take a breath... take your time. I promise I am not going anywhere. Really...I'm right here and you're no monster no matter what you say."

It took some time but I was able to get myself just enough under control to speak somewhat coherently between the tears.

"I lied." Was all I was able to get out.

"You lied? I don't understand. Lied about what?" Ariane asked.

"I've lied to everyone but more importantly, I've lied for so long now I almost believed it myself...but I can't anymore...I can't.. I can't. My god I just can't...it's been killing me for so long now...goddess help me...please."

Pulling me closer she said, "Oh da'vhenan its ok...just let it out...you need to...you will feel better. I promise...whatever it is my feelings will not change...you are my best friend and we will get through this. Oh my sweet poor elf."

Sobbing in earnest again, I started to say something aloud that I had buried for way too long.

"Back...back... when I was at the tower when I had just turned fifteen I was in class one day and I suddenly felt ill. So I asked Irving who was lecturing that day that if could go back to my room and sleep. He agreed and I left for my bedchamber. On the way a Templar stopped me and asked me what I was doing and I told him that Irving let me go back to my room. He was new at the Circle but I didn't like him and perhaps I as a bit ruder than I should have been but he let me go and I didn't think anything about it."

I guess at this point Ariane could tell I was getting more agitated as she started to stroke my hair in an obvious effort to calm me.

"Once I got to my chamber I realised that since everyone was in class I could take a long bath in peace...so...so..." I started sobbing more at this point but pushed on, I needed to get it out. "I was half way in the tub when he came from behind me...I had no idea he was there...and he beat and raped me for over an hour...when it was finally over marked by him unceremoniously spitting on me, I was left in the bath tub a complete bloody mess and just wanted to die. I really wanted to die."

"Oh my god!" was all Ariane could say before I continued.

"I don't know how but Wynne found me and with her knowledge of healing she was able to just save my life...I had lost so much blood...you have no idea...I just wanted to die to stop the pain."

Ariane now completely shocked softly asked, "Did you report it? Did you kill the miserable piss ant!

"I didn't want to tell anyone, I was too ashamed. But Wynne got his name out of me and believe it or not, all that came of it was he was transferred to another circle. He was never punished..the fecking bastard probably bragged about it...but...but..." I had to stop to regain my composure.

"It's ok da'vhenan, you can stop if you want. I understand..." she tried to say before I cut her off.

"No...my god no...that was not the worse part of it." I said as buried my face in my hands.

"By all that is sacred, what could be worse?" she replied.

Trembling and sobbing I began again, "About a month later I discovered I was with child...the fucking bastard still found a way to hurt me even when he was gone."

Ariane finally was at a loss for words.

"Both Wynne and Irving wanted to give me a potion to abort the child but one of the Chantry Sisters found out and as Chantry law states that all unborn children are sacred I was not allowed to lose the baby so I was forced to carry it.

As it happened, I was so depressed and was eating so little that under my Mage robes I was able hide it from the other Mages.

Over the months, I grew to hate the bastard child growing within me and was filled with hate. So much hate...it was all I could feel at that point. Every time it moved inside of me it reminded me of him and what he did to me. By the gods Ariane, I hated that evil thing growing in me so much. I would have killed myself except I didn't want the fecking father to win."

Sensing there was more to my story, Ariane remained silent.

"So when the day came, I instructed them to take the child away as soon as it was born, of course I didn't have a choice as the Chantry had no intention of letting a whore, Mage raise a child within the Circle.

The birth was terrible because I was both so scared and so filled with hate. Every contraction, every pain reminded me of the monster who did it to me. And since I was so young and a smaller, Elf with a half-human child it was going to be a difficult birth to start off with.

But then...the worst thing that ever happened to me did.

When it was finally born and they showed it to me, I just knew, in the bottom of my heart that it would have his eyes. I was terrified, as if he was staring at me then and there, in so much pain and shame.

Though to my amazement, they announced it was a girl child and when I looked at her the first time, it was my mother's eyes looking back at me. My mother...my mother...goddess help me...my mother's eyes who I had not seen since I was three."

I began to tremble and sob violently at this point, "I begged them, I begged them to let me keep her. I screamed and begged and pleaded but that horrible Chantry sister only let me have one kiss before they took her away.

My god, Ariane they took my beautiful baby girl from my arms...she was so innocent...so sweet...I was her mother! I loved her in that one instant like I have never loved anyone or anything since...it just ripped my heart out...they took my daughter from me because some ancient book somewhere says I am a monster! Not worthy of something so wonderful...just because I was born! It's not fair...it's not fair...it just not fair.

I can't sit by anymore and let other's go through this! It's got to stop...no more children should be ripped from their mother's breast because some human tome says magic is evil and therefore so are those who have it. No more...no more...no more."

I then fell into Ariane's arms, completely emotionally and physically shattered. We both cried long into the night and the next thing I remember was waking up in bed still cradled within her arms.


	3. Part 3

Ariane and I walked silently along the mountain trail. Our contact had chosen this clandestine location as to avoid as many prying eyes as possible. Not only was our meeting secret but he was also trying to avoid a particularly nasty group of assassins known as the Crows. Ironically, years ago, he himself, was once employed by the Crows to assassinate me but as fate would have it things didn't work out too well for him.

In a desperate effort to save his own life, after I handed him his arse in combat, he offered to help me defeat the blight. All of my other companions thought I was mad for agreeing to take his deal but he was an Elf and for some reason his desire prove himself to me seemed extremely genuine so I just had a really good feeling about it. In the end, it was one of my better decisions as his particular skill set and razor sharp knives were instrumental in defeating Leliana's former master Marjolaine.

Just as my mind began to wander the man himself seemed to emerge out of nowhere directly in front of us and that is saying something quite significant. Sneaking up on either myself or Ariane was hard enough but with us combined only the best of the best had a chance.

"Zevran!" I nearly yelled! "My god man, your stealth ability has got so much better! I have to say I am really impressed!"

"Gallia! How is my favourite little Arch-demon killer!" Zevran howled back in his thick but endearing Antivan accent.

"Phhttt!" I giggled back, "What kind of back-handed compliment is that? I'm pretty sure I'm the ONLY Arch-demon killer you know!"

"Ha-hah! But never-the-less you are still my favourite no?!" he replied not losing a beat.

We exchanged a nice, warm hug and joked about a while longer before things returned to more serious tones.

"So who is this drop dead gorgeous goddess you are travelling with?" Zevran asked while simultaneously undressing Ariane with his eyes.

Did I mention Zevran was insatiable flirt and incorrigible womanizer? Well to be honest he was an incorrigible whomever-izer. He wasn't particular as long as they had a pulse and were somewhat attractive. Well, ok, the pulse was optional.

Shaking my head in amusement I answered, "Her name is Ariane and she is..." I was going to say, "taken" but in reality she wasn't and I blushed at my near subconscious blunder. Not that being taken wouldn't have changed anything for Zevran anyway.

However, I nearly choked when Ariane jumped in to finish my sentence with "Taken, and it's nice to meet you too Zevran".

Looking at me in confusion, as he knew Leliana and I were married, I just mumbled, "It's complicated Zev and just leave it at that please?"

Zevran started to reply with something flirtatious no doubt, but he read the seriousness on my face and thought better of it. Thank the makers!

Purposely steering the topic somewhere other than my personal life, Zevran suddenly asked, "Well, as I am sure you are both anxious for my news, let us get on with business then shall we?"

"Perfect!" I said perhaps a bit too enthusiastically causing both Zevran and Ariane to chuckle under their breath. Which of course, I chose to completely ignore.

Trying to hide his silly grin, Zevran continued. "The gods must favour you Gallia my dear, your arrival is quite auspicious."

"In what way?" I immediately asked.

"As fate would have it, the higher-ups in The Chantry, have set a trap for your meeting later tonight with the Resolutionists here in Kirkwall. Their orders are apparently to kill you all, no prisoners." Zevran answered.

"That's unlike them. It's too covert, they usually try to take prisoners not only to torture later but to publically prance around in an attempt to justify their jobs. I don't get it."

"Ah..." Zevran continued, "That is what I thought as well. So I dug deeper and discovered something _peculiar_. Apparently, the Chantry here in Kirkwall is utilizing local muscle to help with the mission. As it so happens, this local muscle just happens to be an actual prince from Starkhaven. So as you can imagine, seeing as the Chantry's covenant with most of the nations in Thedas prohibits them from even the merest hint at political aspirations or influence, other than things directly related to Chantry law, utilizing a prince as an assassin might appear to some as dubious or even worse, if something was to happen to said prince. Especially, as this particular prince has willed all his assets to the Chantry in the event of his premature demise. "

"Bloody hell..." Ariane piped in, "They are absolutely slimy."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Zevran belly laughed, "Of course they are slimly! And much of that slime comes from the blood of our Elven sisters and brothers does it not?"

"That it does brother, that it does." Ariane sincerely replied.

"What are you going to do then?" Zevran asked me.

"Well of course I will warn our people, though I have to think they already probably half-way expect something like this. But, I want to know how they found out about our meeting. Our security is extremely tight and I have a hard time thinking we have a mole in our midst but if what you say is true...someone has an inside source."

"I was thinking the same." Zevran began, "But Kirkwall is filled with thousands of desperate people still and I am sure there are spies everywhere. A handful of silvers will buy you a couple dozen men now and the Chantry can afford to deal in gold. We are powerful but they have the deep pockets and what they can't buy they get through blood."

"Unfortunately too true." Ariane spoke.

I handed Zevran a small purse of gold and spoke, "You are the best Zevran. Thank you again this means a lot."

"No, thank you my dear. Just being in your stunning presence is more than reward enough." Zevran said, though he quickly hid the purse somewhere on his person.

Noticing both Ariane and I were giggling at his seemingly contradictory actions concerning the gold reward he quickly quipped, "But alas, beauty does not buy wine does it?"

"Ha!" I answered, "Especially, if that wine just happens to be being served by a lovely, Antivan prostitute eh?"

With his biggest belly laugh yet, Zevran said, "Exactly my dear! You know me all too well!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Zevran, half the population of Thedas knows you all too well as far as that aspect goes!"

After we exchanged a few more laughs our more serious discussion continued.

"So what now my lovely leader?" Zevran asked.

"I would suggest that as soon as you conclude your personal business here in Kirkwall you make your way back to Soldier's Peak. Sigrun and Oghren should have the last of the castle defences shored up. After what goes down here in Kirkwall all of us, even myself, will have to find safety. Luckily, Alistair has no idea why I really purchased the estate so if all goes well, it will take them months or even longer to figure out we are up there. I have also made some other agreements to firm up its defence. We should be really safe there." Pausing for a moment I continued, "Will you be able to make it there now that winter is coming?"

Zevran nodded in affirmation, so I furnished him with the current passphrase to enable him to get past the castle defences.

Right as we started our goodbyes, an unexplainable strong urge overcame me thus causing me to ask Zev a few more quick questions.

"Just a few more things Zevran if you don't mind? You mentioned besides this local muscle, the Chantry sent a contingent of their own from Orlais?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed." Zevran replied.

"We have no idea whom they are?"

"No..." Zevran answered but then continued, "Well there was one thing that makes no sense but I can tell you if you like."

Curious I invited him to go on.

"Our source said that the Chantry was sending a heavily armed contingent but when we asked how many or who might be leading the group they had no answer. However, they did mention that the whole operation's code name was something really silly relative to the power behind it...let me see... something like operation bluebird or red robin..no, no that wasn't it...it was Nightingale. Yea, that's it, operation Nightingale."

All the blood in my face instantly drained as if I had been cut through the neck and I stumbled backwards falling right onto my bottom. I even dropped my staff for the very first time since I acquired it. I immediately started hyperventilating and could no longer hear anything except my own thundering heartbeat within my ears. I even had to turn my head sideways for fear I would vomit.

Both Ariane and Zevran were on their knees asking me if I needed help but I couldn't focus yet and all I could comprehend was that their mouths were moving.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths and eventually I was able to get myself together.

As soon as I opened my eyes again, Ariane's confused and concerned face appeared before me and she asked, "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Looking up at both Ariane and Zevran, I was still on the edge of panicking but I was able to mouth, "We have to get to Kirkwall right now."

"Why? What happened?" Ariane replied.

Ice cold fear was running through my entire body when I answered softly but seriously, "Sister Nightingale is Leliana's secret code name!"


	4. Part 4

Due to the seriousness of the situation, Zevran wanted to accompany us back to Kirkwall. Not only was he a good friend of mine, he was also close to Leliana. They both had a similar fighting style and during our time during the blight the two of them had become a particularly dangerous duo. As I said before, there is a special bond between comrades at arms so his concern for both of our safeties was sincere and hard earned.

As we marched back to Kirkwall in double time, both Ariane and Zev tried to keep my mind at ease with small talk but as you can imagine I was worried, more worried than I had been in a long time. Luckily, too many ambushes by darkpawn in my past had taught me not to let my guard completely down so it was not mere luck when I suddenly dove out of the way of an incoming barrage of poisoned arrows. Both Ariane and Zev followed my lead and sought cover themselves.

Although the three of us were relatively safe, we were pinned down and separated. I had found a rather large stone outcropping to hide behind and the two of them were behind a small knoll.

"Friends of yours Zev?" I yelled over to my two companions?

"Well...I suppose it's possible though the other day I thought I had eliminated them so I am not totally sure! Sorry!"

Great...we are on a desperate run to save my wife and some unknown bandits were pinning us down in the middle of nowhere. Why can't my life ever be easy?

Looking over in the general area where the arrows had come from I was able to pick out at least six archers and ten scary looking mercenaries. Holy crap! What the hell did we do?

Although we were clearly outnumbered I didn't have time to do anything but take them out as fast as possible. If I knew Zev he was probably already in stealth trying to get closer. So pulling in my focus I gathered my mana and released a small, tempest of lighting over the archers that pretty much killed them all instantly due to the fact that they all were holding their longbows that acted as lightning rods.

By the time the small tempest was abating Zev had got close enough to take out three of the soldiers and Ariane was right behind him sending limbs and heads flying with each swing of her sword. However, there were still a few enemies out of their range that were now charging them from ten or so yards away.

Not missing a beat, I shot over a few overpowered spirit bolts from my the newly constructed staff, renamed _Storm, _ that literally caused the poor mercenaries to explode where there stood, finishing the last of the enemy.

The explosive efficiency of my staff even surprised me and when everyone else looked at me with wide eyed curiosity, I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at my staff kind of sideways wondering what the hell I had created.

We then quickly inspected the dead mercenaries who had no real identifiable markings. Surprisingly, even Zevran who had dealings with most of mercenary groups in Ferelden had no idea who they were. However, Ariane found a small scrap a paper that had not only our likeness on it, but Leliana's, Oghren's, Morrigan's, Sten's and Schale's.

"What the hell is this?" I asked after inspecting it myself and then handing it to Zevran.

"It's the original group of us who fought in the blight and for some reason Ariane as well. You know this can only mean one thing right?"

"Yea," I said, "Some one out there probably didn't like something we did during the blight and want to take us out."

"But why am I on the list?" Ariane asked.

"Well..." Zev started, "To be perfectly honest if Leliana wasn't on the list I would thought it was her...but as she is on it too, that leaves only one person with enough gold and anger to warrant out all of your...excuse me...our ...deaths."

"Yep...anyone notice who is missing on the scroll though?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Ariane gasped.

"Yea...our good King Alistair" I grimly said.

"Alistair? Why would he want us dead?" Ariane asked.

"It's probably not Alistair per say but his lovely wife. Remember we not only kept her from leading alone but I killed Logain. To be honest, I was wondering when she would make a move and now with Alistair's off dealing with the civil unrest in Orlais she has the rule of the roost so to speak." I answered.

Ariane smiled evilly and spoke, "Then she just walked right into our master plan."

"That she did my dear..that she did."

With our unscheduled delay, we had to practically run to High Town but even so as the sun set I knew we would not make the meeting in time, but it would be close.

We flew up back stairs to the Viscount's Keep as quietly as we could and as soon as we reached the doors I knew we had not made the meeting in time as the all too clear sounds of combat was ringing through the air. So not wanting to waste time I just blew open the doors with magic, it was way too late for prudence now.

The smell of very strong spent magic hung in the air as did the coppery scent of blood. Whomever, faced the Resolutionists had obviously gave them a run for their money and thought of my wife battling them both angered and frightened me.

As we turned the last corner to the meeting place in the deserted throne room I first saw the bodies. Dead Mage after dead Mage were strewn around as if a ungodly force of nature had blew through them. Bile was building up in the back of my throat as I actually knew some of the dead but it was the volume of dead, at least twenty dead Mages, that really sickened me. Twenty, irreplaceable Mages gone from this mortal coil that were only trying to make their world safer. My blooded started to boil.

My pace slowed as the magnitude of what had happened hit me. What type of resistance could so thoroughly defeat so many high powered Mages? Leliana was good but she wasn't that good.

We crept forward not wanting to bring such a force down upon ourselves. Slowly I peered around the last corner just in time observe Leliana plunge her daggers into some unsuspecting Mage. I stopped in my tracks, frozen, confused by my happiness of seeing my beautiful wife again and my anger at seeing her so callously murder someone I had pledged myself to protect.

Silently, I then watched my beloved walk down a set of stairs and converse with a group of four seriously seasoned fighters. One was a man wearing a set of pure white armour who I intuitively knew was the prince we had previously heard of. The next was what could only be described as stunningly gorgeous, dusky pirate wench who I remembered meeting way back named Isabella. The third was Merrill, who I knew from previous adventures could hold her own with the best of Thedas's Mages. But it was the fourth who really stood out.

By the way she held herself I knew she was not only a proud Mage but one who might even rival my own status. Her waist length fiery, amber hair was not only stunningly beautiful but also her trademark feature. I knew then I was observing the famous Amber Hawke. She wasn't as tall as I expected but her curves and glowing skin more than made up for her lack of height. Little Merrill did good for herself, indeed.

After a brief conversation the four others left in one direction and Leliana came back towards us. I turned around to motion for Zev and Ariane to back away because I needed to talk to my wife in private but they must have guessed my plan as they were already nearly out of sight. I held my breath and stepped forward.

At first Leliana must have thought I was just another Mage in hiding as soon as she saw me both of her daggers were drawn. Then there was a moment of confusion, then realization and then confusion again when I didn't run to her arms.

"Sweetie? What are you doing here?" she asked, truly confused.

Coldly I replied, "I could ask the same thing."

"I was sent here to stop a rogue group of..." then it hit her and she couldn't continue.

"Why? What did they do that was so bad? Did they commit any crimes, well... that is any other crimes than being free?" I quickly replied as taking a step closer to her.

"They were planning on murdering Grand Cleric Elthina." She answered a bit hesitantly.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, "How could you? All they want is to be left alone. Do you not understand the only reason they are fighting back is because they want to be free. My god lover, would you dismiss them so easily?

Dropping her arms to her side, weapons still in hand, "They are breaking the law...they were here to..."

Cutting her off, "You have no idea why they were here other than they dare to show up. Damn it Leliana do you not remember how we met? You were hiding because you wanted to be free from Marjoliane's influence. Can you imagine for just one moment how that would feel if you had to do that your whole life...even in your childhood? We are so tired Leliana...all we want is to be free. All we want is to live our own lives and not be considered monsters just because we are born. Damn! Why can't you just see that?"

Starting to find her own spine again, "But the Blood Mages and the abominations? Even you must admit that is wrong?"

"Do you have ANY FUCKING IDEA why we turn to blood magic? It's because we are so angry and being treated like scum and being raped and beat and being called a monster from birth to death. That elf that you just helped, Merrill, she is a blood Mage but I didn't see you killing her. The fact is, the Chantry doesn't want to stop ALL blood Mages, just the ones they can't control or at least influence."

Shaking her head and starting to cry Leliana replied, "What do you expect me to do? You know how I feel about the Chantry and the Maker? Would you ask me to turn my back on everything I have ever cared about?"

I tried not to cry, I wanted to be strong but seeing the woman I love more than life start to cry because of what I was saying made my tears start to flow in earnest.

"Why did you marry me then? Why did you let me fall in love with you? Why are you breaking my heart now? I love you so much but ...but I don't know what to do." I finally replied.

Finally it was too much and we ran to each other's embrace and my world was again in my arms. I breathed her in while her hair ticked my node. I simply love her so much and with her in my arms everything always seemed ok but as we held each other I realised for the first time in our relationship that are lives will never allow us to always be in each other's arms. We had to decide this right now.

Looking up into her eyes I said, "Leliana I need to tell you something...A few things you need to know actually..."

Cutting me off she said, "I already know you are the leader of the Resolutionists"

I was honestly surprised, "Well that was one of the things I was going to admit and I admit I am impressed you knew that."

"Do you not think I don't keep an eye in my own wife?" she replied with a smile.

We walked over to a nearby bench to continue talking while sitting, as to be more comfortable.

"Do you know about Anora's plot?" I asked while sneaking in a long kiss.

"No..." she said really concerned.

"She has put a hit on all of us who lead the defeat of the blight as well as Ariane. Except for Alistair of course. We believe that she is probably planning on him dying in the civil war in Orlais. All nice and neat."

"That bitch!" she replied truly shocked. "The only reason she is the fucking Queen in the first place is that YOU spared her life."

"I did kill Logain and Ser Cauthrien and kept her from taking the throne alone. To be honest, I'm surprised she took so long to act." I replied.

"Yes...I guess that does make sense."

"Also, I've completed ninety percent of Soldier's Peak and after seeing what you did here tonight in the Chantry's orders, I'm going to see it through." I said as gently as I could.

The woman I loved looked at me with doubt for the first time in our relationship. I knew telling her was a risk but I owed her that. I loved her and I needed her by my side.

"Lover...I...I...don't know what to say." she replied as her tears again started to roll.

I knew the next few words out of my mouth would determine if our marriage was to last. The idea of losing her again just tore my heart to peaces but I had to see this through.

"My dearest lover, you know I love you and although we have worked for different ends for a while now I have never once asked you to compromise. I respect and love that you are so loyal to your faith and you KNOW that is honest and true."

She nodded in agreement.

"But you know Soldier's Peak is the line in the sand. I hate to ask this of you but I need you with me on this or.." I couldn't finish the sentence as its implications was too painful.

"Or it's over." she finished my sentence.

This time it was my turn to nod in agreement though I did so crying.

"You asking me this is so unfair Gallia but I know there is no changing your mind on this and to be honest if I was you I probably do the same thing." Leliana all but snapped at me.

"Well lover...what's it going to be?" I asked softly.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at me and answered...


	5. Part 5

_One Year Later_

I am not one to brag but as I admired my newly minted armour in the looking glass I thought to myself I might have to make an exception for this. A dozen of the best Elven armours in Ferelden crafted it out of a few of the scales from the arch-demon I slew in the last blight. To look at it in the dark it appears black but its actually dark crimson and in the sunlight its just stunning.

They used my most powerful Mage robes as the liner on the inside while the outside was a cross between ridged surfaces and scalloped plate. It was modelled after an old Eleven legend about hero who fought off giants right after the creation of the world. We decided to call it _Elemental's Desire_ as is was completely impervious to any elemental damage and was nearly indestructible.

My new headpiece was almost as impressive. It looked rather delicate but was constructed of the same arch-demon's jaw bone and then encased in pure white platinum. Thirteen tribal Eleven Keepers have enchanted in such a way that while in battle I would exist in two different planes and be nearly immune to most magic, except from the strongest Mages.

Design wise the delicate crown was modest with only a few jewels adorned here and there beguiling its true nature. I honestly did not want it to resemble a crown but as it was a gift from the Elven Keepers one can't be too picky.

The armour and the headpiece were of course designed to match and they did look quite stunning together. Taking one more look in the mirror to make sure I looked ok, I motioned for one of my handmaids to bring me my staff.

_Storm_ in hand I headed to the throne room.

The actual throne was simply the most beautiful piece of furniture I had ever seen. It was constructed entirely of ancient rosewood polished dark. The back of the throne resembled a beautiful oak tree spear as wide as it was tall. The cushion was dimpled, crushed purple, velvet. Two matching but smaller thrones sat to each side as well.

As I entered the throne room the waiting crown stood at attention until I was comfortably seated.

Ariane walked forward to address me. "Are you ready for final reports your Majesty?"

Slightly nodding my head in approval, Ariane then took her place to my right in on smaller throne next to me.

My old friend Velanna, maybe the only Elf in Thedas that hated the Chantey more than me stepped forward.

"General Velanna how good to see you. How goes the faithful?" I asked as cordially as possible.

"I have assembled two hundred Elven Mages ready to march on your orders you Majesty." she said as politely as she could muster.

"Excellent General, you more than live up to your reputation." I replied.

Next I heard a rough old, mean Dwarf swearing and I knew it was Oghren's turn to speak. Though I was surprised to see the female Dwarf Sigrun step forward with him. I had not expected her back so soon.

"Yea..well I have a army of a thousand battled hardened Dwarven soldiers ready to deploy!." Oghren was able to get out before belching at the top of his lungs. All I could do was roll my eyes and try to not to laugh.

Before I could reply Sigrun stepped forward to speak. "And I have gathered five hundred members of the Legion of the Dead ready to march as well, your Majesty."

"It is honestly heart warming to receive such generous pledges from our Dwarven brothers and sisters. I am simply amazed by the both of you. I didn't think they would go for it." I replied to the both of them.

"Well the thing is with all the Orlais in civil war and the problem with the Fade ruptures the humans are completely disorganized. The Dwarves see how the wind is blowing." Sigrun shot back.

"Regardless, General both you and General Oghren have done us proud and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." I proudly replied.

Clearing her throat Ariane spoke up from my right hand side. "And may I announce we have recently signed a treaty with our fiftieth Dalish tribe. We now have a standing army of Elven warriors of nearly five thousand. "

"Amazing, I made no mistake naming you my Right Hand my dear. You never disappoint." I said with pride. "I believe we have a small reward for you. Minister Zevran please present my Right Hand with her new arms."

Taking my cue from within the crowd in the throne room, Zevran steeped forward with something wrapped in his arms. He walked up to Ariane and placed it her lap and then stepped back into the crowd.

Ariane looked at me completely surprised. I had actually manage to run a whole operation without her knowing about it. I am sure she will take the piss out of me later for doing so.

Ariane carefully opened the long package. Once the contents had become visible the entire throne room gasped in awe. Ariane was now the proud owner of the sword known as Vigilance, possibly the best sword in Thedas. Ironically I had originally had it built for someone else but they sadly passed away and then it was stolen by the Crows. It took Zev nearly a year to track it down and then I wiped out about a third of the Crow population to get it back.

Ariane's eyes became teary and there were no words needed to express her thanks. She was my Right Hand and deserved only the best. I simply nodded and smiled in her direction.

"Although he is not here I want to thank Voldrik for all his work in not only making Soldiers Peak nearly invulnerable to attack but also increasing of square footage by thirty percent. We now have the capacity to hold a thousand people for a year unaided by the outside. He should be back before we see any action here on the grounds by the way. And...after consulting with all of our newly aligned Keepers, I am hereby proclaim Soldiers Peak will now be known as "Mythal's Pride", I announced with much pride myself.

After the applauding stopped, I continued, "Since our purchase of this land and the additional surrounding wilderness in our control of our total real-estate now stands at over fourteen-hundred square miles. " I waited for more applause to be subdued before continuing.

"And now for the biggest news. After negotiating with Sten the new Qunrai Arishok, and the Tevinter Imerpium at depth, both have agreed to recognise us as the sovereign nation of "New Elvhenan" and I have officially sent our succession from Ferelden to the King Alistair and to the Orlesian Empire. I have made it abundantly clear any human armed forces on our land will be an act of war and we will retaliate with full military malice with both the Qunari Nation and the Tevinter Imperium as our allies. Though with as busy as they are with the civil war in Orlais and the tears in the fade I doubt they will do anything but ask for our help to be honest."

With the last announcement the throne room exploded in thunderous applause.

"Let me say one more thing. Years ago after the events of both the blight and the battle in Amaranthine when it became obvious that the Chantry, Ferleden and Orlais would still not move to truly improve the lots of both Mages and Elves we dreamt of a place of our own, free from Chantry suppression and human damnation. On this day our dreams have become all to real. It is up to us in this room to protect this new freedom with our very lives. It is up to us to throw off the chains of the Chantry and NEVER let it set hold in our land. Remember this when you walk a free citizen of New Elvhenan!" I shouted to more thunderous applause.

After my small speech we all adorned to the main banquet call for a much deserved feast. I was about to sit down and eat when the door opened and across the hall I saw my wife, in her matching new armour, enter the hall. I immediately ran to her forgetting all rules of proper behaviour!

After exchanging hugs and kisses we made our way to a deserted alcove for some private conversation.

"So, how did Orlais and Ferelden react to my new Left Hand?" I said teasing her about her new title.

Smiling she replied, "The Divine was sad to see me go but she understood our reasons and I think if she stays in power they will ally with us over Alistair."

"You are the best!" I said kissing her deeply. Then I continued, "How about the other assignment?"

Smiling wide she replied, "I got to her in her bed chamber. She didn't even whimper."

"I don't even know what to say. Only you could have done that." I quipped, now smiling wide as well.

"You do know that Alistair will move against you if he finds out I did it or you ordered it?" She quickly came back.

"Well only you and I and Ariane knows about it so unless someone saw you we should be free and clear. How much was the bounty on us by the way?"

"Five hundred gold for me and you and two for everyone else." she answered.

I was going to say something smart in retort but she pulled me close and our lips were soon locked. After kissing for several minutes I finally said, "You know, why don't we just skip this whole feast thingy and go to bed?"

"That my lover, is the best offer I have heard all day!"

_Finis_

Coming soon the full length novella, _Storm Queen Rising_!


End file.
